


Buttermilk Pie

by ritastyxx (jackiesjunkie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Gen, i hate it when they ask for a beer without specifying, looking for Kevin, set in early season 8, this was going somewhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/ritastyxx
Summary: Snippet of a scene on the road after Kevin's gone missing.





	Buttermilk Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the beginning of a not so G rated something. If it ever gets written, I'll continue this.

Dean leaned over against the table and let his gaze pass over the crowd again. It was another middle of nowhere town where nothing ever happened. He and Sam were holed up in a motel after the werewolf mess as they tried to find clues that would lead them to Kevin and the Tablet.

"What's your poison tonight?" the waitress asked him as she pulled a notepad out of her apron pocket.

"Beer," he replied absent-mindedly as he looked toward the front door, looking for Sam.

"We have a wide variety of beer to choose from, both on tap and in the cooler. You want to narrow it down for me or should I just surprise you?"

Dean's attention returned to his present company. With an apologetic grin he said, "I heard you had local brews. What's your favorite?"

The waitress plastered on a "customer service" smile. "The amber ale is fairly popular."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Not your favorite though I'm guessing?"

She leaned her hip against the edge of the table and lowered her voice. "I'm more of a whiskey girl to be honest. But the buttermilk pie really does live up to its reputation."

Dean's grin grew. "You are a woman after my own heart. Let me have a double cheeseburger with everything, a piece of that buttermilk pie and a Crown and cola."

With a nod she turned to give his order to the kitchen staff. A few moments later, she returned with his drink, the pie and cutlery for him. "Now let me know if there is anything else I can do for you. Your burger will be right out."

***************

Sam slid into the seat across from Dean when he was halfway through his piece of pie. "Eating dessert first?"

Dean pointed to the pie with his fork, "Sammy, you need to try this." He closed his eyes and sighed. "This is the best pie I've ever had."

Sam dropped the motel room key on the table in front of Dean. "Should I give you two some privacy?"


End file.
